


forget her

by ranpoandpoe



Series: Carmen Sandiego x Girl In Red [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: (lowkey) - Freeform, (well i cant know that bc only one side was shown but ye hehe), Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Inspired by Music, One-Sided Attraction, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: "I spend all my daysTrying to forget her faceShe's so hard to eraseI don't think she can be replacedShe stole my heart and ran awayLeft me with some things to say"("forget her", by girl in red)





	forget her

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII here's another carmen sandiego fic based on girl in red songs !!! i loved the concept of the sheena (tigress)/carmen ship, it has so much potential for angst and i love ships between rivals so much <3 i've been wanting to write about them since i started the show & when i read "forget her"s lyrics, they were the only ship that crossed my mind tbh.... anyway, i hope you enjoy and check the collection this is included in for more carmen sandiego ship fics based on girl in red songs !!

Sheena had never thought about Black Sheep leaving the V.I.LE. It wasn’t a possibility and, even if it was, she didn’t think she’d miss her as much as she was missing her at that moment. She never thought that the place would be so quiet after she was gone, that her life would be so colorblind. She never thought she’d miss those dumb pink dolls Black Sheep was so fond of. 

 

After she left, the other students didn’t play jokes on the teachers for a while. It felt like it would’ve been disrespectful and it wouldn’t be funny anymore. Playing jokes on them was  _ her  _ activity. She was the one who was the most creative one in the group. Sheena sighed, staring at the boring wall. It was hard for her to admit out loud, but Black Sheep had always been the best out of all of them and it was obvious to everyone. She was talented, creative, fast… and annoyingly pretty. 

 

Grunting, Sheena punched her pillow, in order to, somehow, put her anger out. She was furious. Why did Black Sheep have to go? Why did she have to leave her there, alone? Why the hell did she  _ want  _ her to stay, anyway? Black Sheep, with her perfect hair, her cute smirk… 

 

Sheena had been spending all her days trying to forget her. Her perfect hair, her cute smirk. The way her hands would feel inside her pocket -- the way her hands would feel inside  _ Sheena’s hand _ . The way Black Sheep’s hair smelled -- sweet, as Sheena found out once, getting close to her when no one was looking. The way Black Sheep’s arms would feel around her body. 

 

The way Black Sheep was a mystery, a code no one was able to crack. Where was she from? Why was she  _ so goddamn good _ ? Where was she hiding? Why did she leave the V.I.L.E.? Why did she want to become a thief?

 

Apparently, she changed her name to Carmen Sandiego and decide to steal from the V.I.L.E. and, even though Sheena wasn’t able to guess why did she make this decision, she also felt ashamed that she was content. Black Sheep was back. Her rival was back. The competitions were back, the red beautiful -- and now, long -- hair, the sarcastic smirk… were all back. 

 

Sheena was content but also disappointed. She spent so much time trying to forget Black Sheep and, even though she failed at every attempt, it was still frustrating that she didn’t even have a chance to finish all her attempts. To succeed. Sheena sighed while she stared at the pictures on the file about Carmen that V.I.L.E. had given her. She was taller. Her hair had grown longer. Now, her outfit was always a red coat and an also red hat. 

 

Having cliché thoughts wasn’t like Sheena, but the thought that red really was the passionate color crossed her mind -- and quickly, she tried to erase it. But it was impossible. Thoughts about Carmen, Black Sheep or whatever Fedora the Explorer was calling herself were as hard to erase as the woman herself. As her smirk. As her red hair. As her pickpocketing skills. 

 

Black Sheep or Carmen Sandiego, she couldn’t be erased. 

 

She couldn’t be replaced. 

 

She really was the best thief in the class. She stole Sheena’s heart, her only competition. She stole her heart and ran away, leaving the poor victim with lots of things to say. 

 

Sheena was the one who had her heart stolen, but Carmen was the heartless one.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed it !! please comment, let me know your thoughts, feedback is really important for me <3 also, if you wanna find me on twitter, i'm @edogawaspoe (i talk more about carmen sandiego on my side account, @tyleesbian, though)!!


End file.
